Hydra Platform
]] The Hydra Flak Platform, also known as simply the Hydra Platform, is an Imperial weapons platform dedicated to anti-air defence. The Hydra Flak Platform is armed with an anti-air turret outfitted with a Hydra Flak Cannon, which consists of two sets of twin-linked, long-barrelled Autocannons, for a total of four barrels. The Hydra Platform is usually used by the Imperial Guard as a static weapons emplacement, placed in close proximity to Imperial artillery formations in order to protect them from enemy aircraft. Hydra Platforms are also placed next to important strategic targets, such as bridges, command posts and airfields. The Hydra Platform, much like the Earthshaker Cannon and Manticore Platform makes use of the common Phaeton Pattern Imperial weapons platform that possesses four stabiliser legs. These legs can fold up and motorised tracks can be attached so the platform, and its mounted weapon, can be towed into place. These platforms are usually towed by larger Imperial support vehicles such as Trojans, as smaller Imperial support vehicles, such as the Centaur, are not powerful enough to tow the weight of the platform and its weapon. The Earthshaker Cannon can also make use of the wheeled Lucius Pattern weapons platform, although it is unknown if the Hydra Platform or Manticore Platform can also make use of this pattern. Each Hydra Platform is crewed by several specially trained Imperial Guard soldiers, usually a commander, a gunner, and up to three loaders. The crew will ride in the Trojan assigned to their platform when it is moved. The Trojan also carries some of the weapons platform's ammunition. Hydra Platforms are usually deployed to the field in groups consisting of three Hydra Platforms, their crews, and three Trojan utility vehicles to tow them. Armament pointed skywards]] The Hydra Platform is armed with a Hydra Flak Cannon, which is simply two sets of twin-linked, long-barrelled Autocannons. The Hydra Flak Cannon fires explosive flak rounds at an extremely high rate of fire. The rounds explode in the air, showering enemy aircraft with dangerous flak debris that can destroy engines and tear through armour. The Hydra Plaform's gunner and loaders are positioned near the rear of the turret and work together to keep the weapon's automated loading mechanism and complex targeting systems operational. The weapons are mounted on a gyro-stabilised auto-tracking turret mount outfitted with a sophisticated long-range targeting Auspex to identify, track, and shoot down enemy aircraft. It is unknown, although highly probable, that the cannons can be lowered to engage ground forces, much like the self-propelled Hydra tank. The Hydra Platform has no other weapons, although the platform's crew are all armed with Laspistols and Lasguns to defend themselves, and the platform itself, from enemy ground attack. The platform can be covered in camouflage netting to better conceal it from the enemy. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *Imperial Vehicles Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 184, 189, 193, 269 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 186-187, 190, 192, 267 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse II'', pg. 18 *''Imperial Armour Aeronautica'', pg. 23 *''Aeronautica Imperialis'' (Rulebook), pg. 24 Gallery HydraFlakPlatform02.jpg|A Hydra Flak Cannon of the Cadian 142nd Armoured Regiment; this Hydra Platform was used at the defence of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade HydraFlakPlatform03.jpg|A Hydra Platform of the 31st Cadian Armoured Regiment; this Hydra Platform is stationed on the world of Levilnor IV HydraFlakPlatform04.jpg|A Hydra Flak Platform of the 7th Mordant Regiment; this Hydra Platform was deployed during the Sacking of Colonia es:Plataforma Hydra Category:H Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperial Technology Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Air